


Try Lateral

by twilight_shades



Series: Try [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Leonard Snart Lives, Multi, Relationship Discussions, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight_shades/pseuds/twilight_shades
Summary: It’s just for fun.  Until it isn’t.





	Try Lateral

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own. Complete fiction.

Leonard gingerly removes Barry’s arm from where it is wrapped around Leonard’s waist, careful not to wake Barry, then deftly climbs over Iris’ sleeping form and off the bed. He quietly starts dressing in the dim room. He looks at the two on the bed and thinks that he’s going to have to stop this. Once, twice, three times and it could still be considered a lark, just for the thrill of it. But this is the forth time he’s found himself in the West-Allens’ bed. Someone’s going to get too attached and then it will end in tears and possibly death (probably not permanent death, but temporary death is no picnic). Barry won’t try to hurt anyone, but Leonard gets mean when he gets hurt and Iris, well, Iris can be vicious, something Leonard keenly appreciates. Honestly, though, what Leonard is more… concerned about is that all of them have a tendency towards recklessness when emotions are high and all of them, even Leonard, to his surprise and eternal exasperation, have a self-sacrificial bent.

Leonard knows exactly how they got here, knows each and every step and decision that led to this. He knows he could have just never started it or stopped it at any one of a hundred points before now and it wouldn’t have been the nuisance it is now (no, Leonard has been trying not to lie to himself since he resurrected, so, no, it won’t be an nuisance to him, it will be a wrench). Leonard should have known better than to engage, he has a damnable track record with things that catch his interest. But no, the second he had spied them at that club, he’d been doomed.

~~~

Leonard liked Cinnamon, a place that caters to the somewhat adventurous, but not too adventurous (there’s a hardcore BDSM club not far that some are directed to, plus another, hmm, club further away for, well, niche activities most people have never even heard of). Clairee, the owner, ran Cinnamon with a gentle, but firm hand. And, yes, okay, part of it was Cinnamon’s tagline (add a little spice to your life). Whatever, Leonard has never been coy about his enjoyment of puns. At Cinnamon, one could find another willing to roleplay, into exhibitionism or voyeurism, into temperature play, etc. without being looked at sideways. Couples could find someone or another couple to join them.

Leonard had been drinking and idly looking for someone to have some fun with, but in the meantime, had been people watching. He hadn’t seen them come in, but he’d seen Sparkling Sean make a beeline towards something. Sparkling Sean was a fixture, of sorts, at Cinnamon. Leonard wasn’t sure why Clairee was okay with him since she was usually pretty quick to put a stop to any hint of unwanted advancements. True, Sparkling Sean was into cajoling and whining rather than anything aggressive, but it skirted awfully close to harassment in Leonard’s eyes. Sparkling Sean hasn’t tried with Leonard since he had scared him off. Leonard wishes he could remember what exactly it was he’d said because it had been very effective, but he’d been drunk (something that happened very rarely) and in a bad place. Leonard had turned a little in his seat to see what had caught Sparkling Sean’s attention. Sparkling Sean’s signature sequins had drawn Leonard’s eye first and then he’d seen them.

He’d actually spent a few distracting moments thinking about their motivations for coming to Cinnamon (Accident? Investigation? Curiosity? Experimentation?) before he’d realized how much of a problem Sparkling Sean was being. Normally, someone, usually Clairee, would have been over there smoothing things over and sending Sparkling Sean on his way. But Clairee had been off that night and Marshall, her manager, had had his hands full with a new bartender and a register glitch. Leonard might have been inclined to let it play out a little longer (Barry’s expressions had been very entertaining), but Iris had looked like she was going to do something that would probably bring the cops down on the place. Leonard liked Cinnamon and Clairee and Clairee did not care for cops in her establishment in any sort of official capacity, so he had made his way over. Leonard had been a little surprised by how relieved and happy Barry had been when he’d caught sight of Leonard. Leonard gave Sparkling Sean an icy glare and whatever he’d been saying stuttered to a halt as he’d blanched. Then he’d turned meek and apologized to Leonard for encroaching. Leonard had only raised an eyebrow, not letting anything of what he’d felt hearing that show, and Sparkling Sean had scampered off.

Leonard should have sent them off then, no matter how warm they’d been. He hadn’t and they’d asked him about Cinnamon and his relation to it (he’d never actually found out their original reason for being there) . He’d indulged them with some answers, but not all. Barry had been bubbly and Iris had been witty and Leonard had been charmed, in spite of himself. And when they’d invited him home with them, he’d gone.

~~~

Leonard shakes his head and sits down in a chair to pull on his socks and put on his boots. He contemplates what will be the best way to end it. He frowns down at floor as he thinks about it. There’s a noise from the bed and he looks up to find Iris awake, sitting up and watching him with a sad expression. “We’re not going to get to keep you, are we?” she asks sadly.

Leonard is so startled by the intimation that they would _want_ to keep him, he can’t keep it off his face.

“Barry was afraid saying anything would spook you. But you’re leaving anyway, aren’t you?”

“And where exactly did you see this going then, Iris? I imagine anything long-term would be something you’d want to share with friends and family. What do you think your father would say about _me_ being part of it?”

Iris’ expression goes a little guilty, but her jaw sets stubbornly.

“You’ve already told him? A heads up would’ve been nice.” That would explain the strange looks he’d been getting from Detective West, along with his general hostility and suspicion. Leonard had gotten the impression from those looks that Detective West was bewildered by something to do with Leonard and also somehow pitied Leonard. It had been confusing, but not something he’d bothered to dig into.

“So, you haven’t told anybody about us?” Iris asks disappointedly.

“I told Mick and Lisa, but it’s not exactly the same situation, now is it? They are hardly likely to try to arrest you or Barry.” Leonard lets his eyes briefly slide over Barry’s still form behind Iris. Barry seems to be aggressively pretending to still be asleep, apparently letting Iris handle this.

“No, but they’ve both been known to kidnap people and threaten them with guns and other violence.”

That’s a fair point. “True. But they don’t get to do that to people I’m sleeping with. Well, they did do that once, but that guy tried to kill me, so.” Leonard hides a smile as Barry twitches at that.

Iris looks like she wants to ask about that, but then shakes it off. “Okay, so Mick and Lisa know-“

“And Raymond.”

“Raymond? Ray Palmer?”

“Yes. I didn’t tell him, he guessed.”

“Guessed? Ray Palmer?”

“ _I know._ I have no idea how.”

“You talk to Ray?”

“He sort of tracks me down and talks at me while I make sarcastic remarks at him.”

Iris laughs. “Barry and I have told Cisco, Caitlin, and Wally that we’ve been… seeing someone, but not that it’s you. We were afraid they’d say the wrong thing to you. My father knows, but he’s not allowed to talk to you about it. Or anyone else but Barry and I.”

“Blackmail?”

Iris just shrugs a little.

“And your father is not opposed to this?”

“He’s not exactly… rooting for it. You have been helping The Flash out more, which helps. But he doesn’t like the thievery, because it’s wrong and illegal, even if you haven’t been doing it in Central City lately. He doesn’t like how it could reflect on us if you get caught, especially in light of Barry’s day job. But he does want us to be happy. And he does want us to actually talk to him.”

“And you and Barry? You’re okay with the thievery, then?” Leonard asks curiously, having thought of it as a sticking point.

“Um… We don’t like that you do something that’s dangerous and could get you caught,” she pauses and then adds almost as an afterthought, “and that it’s illegal and wrong.”

“And yet, you and Barry, and even Detective West, seem to have little hesitation asking me to use my thieving skills to assist The Flash.”

“Well, you are really very good at it. And we may be a little hypocritical, but intentions do matter. But, Barry and I like you more than we dislike the not-so-well-intentioned thievery, so.”

“That’s interesting.” And a little unexpected.

“Barry’s been… grateful that you’ve been keeping it out of Central City. Sort of.”

“Sort of?”

Barry finally gives up the pretense and pops up into a sitting position on the bed behind Iris. “What if you get in trouble? It’s not like you let us know where you’re going or what you’re doing. We only find out after a hue and cry goes up somewhere in the world that someplace has been broken into or something precious has gone missing. There’s no way we hear about all of them, either. And…”

“And?” Leonard asks.

“And I maybe, kind of, miss going up against you, a little.”

“Barry,” Iris admonishes.

“Whatever, like you don’t think he’s sexy too when he’s being all smooth criminal,” Barry snarks at Iris.

Leonard looks at Iris, eyebrows lifted in inquiry.

She rolls her eyes, but nods.

“You both really want something more than this? Despite your, hmm, uneasiness with what I do?’ Leonard asks, needing to be really clear on this.

“Yes!” Barry exclaims.

“Yes,” Iris echoes, softer, but no less definite.

Leonard regards them silently for a few moments. “I’ve been working for ARGUS.”

“What?” Iris asks, confused.

“ARGUS?” Barry asks.

“I impressed someone, apparently. My title is Security Consultant. I’ve been testing their security and… retrieving a few items for them.”

Iris is smiling, but Barry has a complicated expression.

“What?” Leonard asks Barry.

“I’m happy that you’re doing it for good reasons, but I can’t help but think it might be more dangerous than when you were stealing for yourself,” Barry says.

Leonard sighs.

“You, you _died_ , doing the right thing before and you came back, but I don’t think that’s something we can count on again. I’m not sure I could take it if you died again,” Barry says in a small, shaky voice.

“Sorry, Scarlet, it’s going to happen sooner or later. Nobody lives forever. Even doing something less dangerous doesn’t guarantee a long life,” Leonard says, gently.

Barry slumps forward, resting his forehead on Iris’ shoulder. “I know,” he says, his voice a little muffled.

“I think it’s great,” Iris says.

Barry whips his head up to stare at her.

“I don’t think it’s any more dangerous than anything we’ve asked him to do. He gets to do something he’s really good at and he has an agency with a lot of resources at his back,” Iris says to Barry.

“On that note, I do actually have to go. I have a flight I need to be on soon,” Leonard says.

“Oh,” Iris says, disappointed.

“But we can talk about something more when I get back,” Leonard says.

Iris perks up.

“Over dinner?” Barry asks hopefully.

“You want to take me out and show me off?” Leonard asks sardonically.

Barry nods enthusiastically.

“Very much,” Iris says, her eyes sparkling.

Christ, these two are going to be the death of Leonard. “Alright.” Hell of a way to go.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you find any typos or if the format is messed up or if you think I need any tags.


End file.
